Darkside (alien)
Darkside is an alien that appears on Earth-68. It first appears in John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts. He is a Heartless. Appearance Darkside's normal form is a large, muscular humanoid figure, his entire body being black. His head is covered in tentacles for hair, encompassing its face. He has a large hole in its stomach in the shape of a heart, with long arms and zigzag legs. It has small, glowing eyes, one blue and one green, piercing through the snakes. His humanoid form looks exactly like John, except his body is made of darkness. When used by the Intellectuary, his right eye is gone, consumed by darkness. Powers and Abilities Darkside is quite literally the essence of darkness. He has enhanced physical strength due to his physique, and is strong in combat. His body being made of darkness, he has the power of regeneration, stretching and size alteration. He has the ability to manipulate darkness, able to form a fist of dark energy, fire spheres of dark energy, and fire beams of dark energy. This darkness has been shown to be extremely powerful, equal in strength to the Super Form. He also has shapeshifting powers, able to change his appearance to resemble John's regular appearance. He can merge with the shadows on the ground. He has the ability to corrupt others with darkness, turning them into living Heartless. The user remains in control of the created Heartless even after reverting. Weaknesses Darkside is vulnerable to light, and is easily defeated by lasers of pure light. However, this is countered by him being strong against light. He is weak to absorbtion. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) After finally absorbing Darkside back into his heart, John unlocked Darkside, though it isn't in the Omnitrix. John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts *Castle of Dreams (first appearance) (human shaped form) *Xehanort (human shaped form) *World that Never Was (true form) * Organization XIII Part 1 (true form and human form) Omniverse By Intellectuary *Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * War (John Smith 10) * The Conqueror (John Smith 10) * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Mad World Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Darkside is unlocked in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Trivia *Darkside has no DNA, and therefore, cannot be accessed by the Omnitrix. He is only accessible due to being John's Heartless, and absorbed into his heart. *Darkside is proof that John has conquered his darkness. *He has so far only been used as a last resort, when John was weakened from battle. **This is to resemble how Darkness takes over when one's heart is in a weakened state. * Intellectuary using him and having more mastery over him is to resemble that he is already a being of darkness. See also *Darkside (Kingdom Hearts) *Darkside (villain) (John Smith 10 version) *Dark Portal *Dark Rath *Dark Feed *Dark Stone *Ultimate Gymosis (Mark 4) *Dark Spider (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 15:53, April 28, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens